You Inspire Me
by FujiRyoViktuuri1827
Summary: Yuuri is tired of the expectations and bullying she endures in the world of Figure Skating, and losing inspiration to continue. Then Viktor comes along. Fem!YuuriKatsuki. Probable OOC.
1. Intro

Viktuuri Fanfic

Fem!Yuuri Katsuki

"Today, we are witnessing another win for 4-times,-now 5- Grand Prix Final Men's Skating Gold Medalist Viktor Nikiforov. We are again ama-"

The TV reporter, Morooka, droned on and on about Viktor's accomplishments and congratulations for his win, almost lulling Yuuri to sleep. She was in her hotel room, watching her idol Viktor Nikiforov win another medal.

She could have just watched it live if she wanted, Yuuri mused as she slowly blinked, a bit sleepy now. ' _Ahh, but I'm gonna have to talk to people then won't I?'_ She thought, knowing that press would not pass up any opportunity to interview her, what with her recent 3rd win in the Women's Division. ' _It's tiring...'_

Katsuki Yuuri, age 23 is a top ranking professional figure skater for the women's division. Her coach was none other than Celestino or Ciao-Ciao as he is affectionately called sometimes. At the age of 20, Yuuri won her 1st Grand Prix win, during her 2nd Grand Prix Season followed by the subsequent wins in other major competition, earning her nickname Ice Princess for her sweet, shy nature accompanied by her talent in skating. She is one of the few female skaters with great stamina, on par if not better than even males and also one who is able to land quads in competition. As such, she is admired by a lot of female skaters. Honestly, in Yuuri's opinion, it was getting tiring. Not skating per se but rather the constant expectations that follow her around, like a duckling to its mother. She was losing inspiration, she realized. What once was her greatest passion is becoming monotonous. She should have been happy, right? She won, one of the top skaters in the world, she should be happy, ecstatic. But instead of feeling that, she only felt hollow inside. _'I should be happy but I'm not...How selfish of you Yuuri.'_ Skating was tiring, and that is not including the bullying caused by the other skaters or women's jealousy, contributing to Yuuri's already low self-esteem. Yuuri had never been one able to withstand a lot of pressure, prone to anxiety and nervousness due to her shy nature along with low confidence from being teased by other students for being chubby since she gains weight easily.

As time goes by, skating professionally keeps on piling tons and tons of pressure on her slim shoulders. Whether by expectations or by rumors and suppositions from people who barely know her, pressure wrings her of inspiration and motivation, weighing her down like a when you wring clothes to remove the water. ' _A skater without inspiration or motivation is a dead one. How true is that...'_ The need to entrance the audience, to capture their attention over and over gets harder as more competitions are fought.

' _Should I just retire?_ ' Yuuri thought, staring at the TV where Viktor is performing. _'How can you find inspiration, Viktor?'_

Her eyes grew heavy as she ponders the question. Slipping into a deep tired sleep, Yuuri closed her eyes, unaware of the incoming storm.


	2. Banquet Disaster

"Oiiii! Stupid old man! Where the fuck are you, huh?!" A loud voice resounded in the hotel room.

"Aahh..Yurio? Hahaha, I'm in the bathroom! Yakov sent you?" said old man replied, seemingly quite amused by the insult shouted by the young teenager.

"If you shitty old man would just hurry up, we won't be late! What are you, a woman? Hurry up, Viktor!" the teen, now known as Yurio replied.

"And my name's Yuri, not Yurio!" protested the teen when he realized that Viktor called him the stupid name again. _'Geez, I'm the one he knows personally yet I'm the one who gets my name replaced. Shitty old man!'_ "Hahaha! Sure! As lively as ever, Yurio!" disregarding the name correction, Viktor greeted the angry teen, finally emerging from the bathroom.

"I'm sure no one would mind if we were a little late!" He cheerfully added, only managing increase the ire felt by Yurio.

"Damn it, Viktor! Hurry the fuck up! I don't want to be scolded by Yakov because of you!" Yurio bursted out, fed up with the shit from Viktor.

"Hai, hai- You really need anger management lessons Yurio!" Viktor said, further angering said person that needs anger management. Thankfully, they left before Yurio exploded again in a tirade.

"Yakov! We're here!" greeted Viktor when their coach, Yakov Feltsman, came into view.

"Viktor! You're late! Come on, we need to go now. The banquet had already started!" Yakov exclaimed, clearly exasperated by his student.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Viktor cried out, leading them out of the hotel onto the street where a cab is waiting.

"Shut up! You don't get to say that when you are the reason we are late! Stupid Viktor!" and there goes Yurio's short temper again.

Merry sounds greeted Viktor and his group when they finally arrived at the banquet. Soft and pleasant classical music filled the room, giving it a sophisticated feel.

Looking around, Viktor found Chris and headed to him.

"Chris! Privet! Congratulations on winning bronze!" Viktor greeted Chris with a wave.

"Viktor, hello! Hahaha! Somehow, coming from you, it sounds sarcastic, Mr. Gold Medalist." Chris replied good-naturedly, returning Viktor's wave.

"Sorry, then! Chris, have you s-" Chris interrupted Viktor's question, already knowing it.

"Yes, she is here. I think she was near the fruit punches' table earlier."

"Thank you! I've been wanting to see her since she didn't attend my free skate and exhibition." Viktor said, turning away from Chris and searching the place for the familiar figure.

"Yes. We all know you're obssessed. How she does not know is a mystery..." Chris replied though Viktor did not seem to notice since his eyes locked onto the figure sitting at a table near the punch.Chris noticed this and chuckled.

"Ahhh...Love.."

Viktor swiftly traversed the sea of people on the floor. He was determined to finally talk to Yuuri after years of trying and lost opportunities. _'I really wanna hear her voice directed at me...'_ As he approaches, he noticed then that Yuuri's table was filled with numerous number of empty glasses, indicating the number of drinks she's had. Before he can reach her though, Yuuri stood up stumbling and headed for the DJ. _'She's drunk...'_ he thought. He followed after her, not knowing what else to do. Seeing her talking to them, he wondered _, 'W_ _hat are you up to, Yuuri?'_ His unspoken question was answered a moment later when an upbeat dance song replaced the previous classical music. Yuuri then headed to the dance floor.

Viktor wasn't the only one to notice the music change and though most seems fine with it, one person on the other hand did not appreciate it. Lo and behold, Viktor noticed Yuri Plisetsky headed for the drunk Yuuri stumbling to the dance floor.

"Oi! What the fuck's your problem huh!? Changing the music like that? You have a horrible taste you damn woman!" Yurio loudly exclaimed, not noticing or perhaps not caring that the said woman was drunk. _'Speak for yourself Yurio... You're the one confronting her so you're the one with the problem..'_

Yurio stomped over to Yuuri, intending to berate her taste in music but as he neared her, she stumbled again, almost falling this time had it not been for Yurio standing near her.

"Oi- What the?!" Yurio began, only to exclaim in shock when Yuuri dragged him to the dance floor since he was conveniently in arms reach.

Hiccuping lightly(and cutely in Viktor's opinion) Yuuri tugged Yurio on despite loud protest. When they reached the middle, she turned abruptly, startling Yurio.

"Woman! What the hell is your problem!?" Yurio started to shout at her once he noticed that they stopped walking-dragging in his case.

"You, -hic- are Yuri -hic- Plishe -hic- tshky, -hichic- right?" Yuuri asked him drunkenly, still hiccuping.

"Haa!? What do you want, woman!?"

"Have a -hic- dancshe off -hic- with me!" she exclaimed loudly, beaming at him and garnering other's attention. _'A dance off...'_ From that seemingly simple and innocent declaration of intent from the top female skater Yuuri spiraled an uncontrollable, weird, hilarious-irritating! Yurio loudly proclaimed- banquet which somehow ended up with Viktor dancing a variety of pair dances with Yuuri.

"Viktor~~~ " Yuuri drunkenly purred in the middle of dipping Viktor. ' _Something that would no doubt mortify her once she's sober'_ "Yes, Yuuri?" he answered questioningly. _'So cute..'_ "Dosh Viktoru like me? Yuuri likes Viktor a loooot! Yuuri been a fan of Viktor for lotsa years~~" Yuuri childishly exclaimed while beaming at Viktor, her words slurring since her tongue is not being very cooperative in her drunken state. _'Bozhe moi!'_ Viktor exclaimed in his mind, blown by the adorkableness that is a drunk Yuuri. Or Yuuri in general.

"Of course I like you, my kobuta-chan!" he replied.

At that, Yuuri's face crumpled, looking very much near crying and making Viktor panic.

"Even Viktor thinks I'm fat..That means Yuuri is fat! A fatso!" Yuuri sobbed, looking so heartbroken.

"Ah! That's not what I meant! Piglets are very cute! Viktor likes piglets so don't cry okay?" Viktor very nearly stammered, flustered and worried that he hurt Yuuri.

"So Viktor doesn't think Yuuri is too fat?" Yuuri asked, looking up at Viktor with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yes, he doesn't. He thinks you're very cute." he assured Yuuri,inwardly thinking, _'can you die of cuteness?'_ And then Yuuri is again beaming up at him happily, her face getting closer- wait, What!?-*smooch*flash*


	3. The Morning After

As the morning sun rises, a sleeping figure is roused from the dreamland when light streams through the window. Grumbling and attempting to get back to sleep but failing, said figure slowly sits up, rubbing the sand of sleep from her eyes.

 _'H_ _uh? Where am I?'_ The female, now more awake, wonders as she let her eyes roam the room she is currently in. _'This is not my room...'_ Puzzled by her surroundings, she shifted lightly, drawing her attention to her naked state- Wait..NAKED!?

An abrupt realization slams into her conscious, making her look down at her body and state of dress. _'What the fuck am I doing naked!?'_ Normally, she would be a nice, polite, gentle and ladylike young woman who refuses to utter even a single curse word. However, today, she thinks that her current situation warrants the use of said language. _'Afterall, I'm naked in an unknown room with no recollection of last night, like how I got here. What can be worse than this?'_ As if to answer her question and to disprove her thought of nothing can be worse, a gentle rustling invaded her senses. _'Huh?'_ Turning her head quickly, the sight that greeted her can be alternately classified as her greatest fantasy and worse nightmare.

"Yuuri! Goodmorning!" One Viktor Nikiforov greeted cheerfully, unknowing of the chaos his appearance created in Yuuri's poor mind.

 _'I never thought I would be the type of person to land in this situation...'_ was Yuuri's thought as she tried to process the fact that Viktor Nikiforov, _the_ VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, is with her, much less in a bed and way much less slept with him. _'Oh My Fucking God- I SLEPT with Viktor Nikiforov!'_ If the repeated mentions of his name is not enough of an indication of how much Yuuri thought it to be possible, then the saying _"never in a million years"_ may not be enough to describe how impossible she had deemed it to be.

It was naive of Yuuri, to think that she would never meet and interact with Viktor considering her field but her idolization of him probably influences what she thinks is possible or impossible. Viktor, to her, had been a pillar of inspiration and the perfect visualization of career gone right. He is the King Skater, unbeatable and way out of her league. And right now that king skater is _right next to her naked and talking to her flirtatiously._ _Good God, he IS here! Please let this be a nightmare!'_ "-uri! Oi, Yuuri~ Yuuri-chan, ohayou~~"

Steeling her self while still inwardly having a psychotic breakdown she asks Viktor-"Why are you here?" _Wait-wrong question!'_

"A-ahh I mean, wha-what happened Nikiforov-san?"

"Yuuri, why so formal? You called me Viktor last night!"

"A-Well...I..kinda don't remember much about last night..." _'or anything for that matter..'_

Visibly, Viktor's face fell, the disappointment _'and was that hurt?'_ he was feeling evident in his expression.

Before any kind of conversation can continue, Yuuri's phone started pinging, hundreds of notifications coming from her social media.

 _'When did I turn on my phone? I don't remember...'_

The constant pinging brought Yuuri back into the present, the non-stop flow of it irritating her. _'Just what is up with this day?'_

Yuuri pushed the current situation she is in to the side, wanting to avoid feeling like would explode. She grabbed her phone, the notifications greeting her as soon as the screen lit up. Clicking the first one, she almost double-takes when her mind processed what the picture contains. What is in the picture stuns her to a zombie-like state, her soul flying out of her mouth like a white, deflating balloon.

Dazedly, Yuuri notes Viktor moving towards her and what she is looking at, the picture...THE PICTURE!!

"Oh! I didn't think it would take them that long to post it! Hahaha, Chris is probably the one that took that photo! I'd have to ask him for a copy." That was Viktor's very nonchalant and calm reaction to it.

Damn it Viktor! You're not supposed to be calm when a picture of you kissing a fellow skater at a banquet got posted on social media!


	4. Aftermath

"Wh-what!? You mean you knew that Chris has pictures of it and did not tell him to refrain from posting it!?" Yuuri exclaimed, not very comforted by Viktor's blase attittude about the surfacing pictures and resulting gossip.

"Of course! Why should I?" was Viktor's answer.

On the verge of a breakdown, Yuuri starts checking the numerous posts relating to her and Viktor, practically hyperventilating when she saw the words "Russia's King Skater and Japan's Ice Princess in a Secret Relationship? Photos from this year's Grand Prix Banquet and Ice Royalty's Banquet Kiss-Exclusive!"Almost shoving the phone in Viktor's face, Yuuri shouted, "THIS! This is why! They'll think we are in a relationship, Viktor!!"

Suddenly turning serious, Viktor asks Yuuri, "And what is so bad about that? What if I want a relationship with you, Yuuri?"

Unnerved by the sudden turn of events, Yuuri was caught off-guard by that question.

"The idea of a relationship with me Yuuri, does it repulse you so much? Would it be bad if we were to go out? To date?" Viktor forced out in a hoarse voice, a hint of desperation and fear of rejection leaking into his words despite his attempt to control it.

"I-no, but..." Yuuri tries to reply but the ability to articulate a sentence seems to have escaped her. 'Would it be so bad?'

"I want you to know this, Yuuri. I am dead serious. I want to be with you, have wanted to for a while. To you, our first meeting may not have mattered much but for me it was one of the most special moment in my life."

"O-our first meeting? Viktor, this is the first time I met you..."

"No. It isn't our first. Don't you remember? It was on your first Grand Prix Season, almost 4 years ago...You drank champagne and started a dance battle with Mila and Chris... Don't tell me, you don't remember!?" Viktor exclaimed the last part desperately, like doing so would make it impossible.

"I don't remember anything from that banquet, Viktor." Yuuri replied quietly.

There was a moment of silence until Viktor exhaled a breathy and shaky sigh, clutching at his face, hands trembling.

"I should have known...I knew there was something off with how you looked at me, as if we were strangers..To you I practically am! I-Yuuri, I'm sorry...I took advantage of you.." He sorrowfully intoned, voice carrying the slightest inkling of a quiver.

Wanting to comfort Viktor and unnerved by her idol's show of weakness, Yuuri hesitantly clasped his shaking hands.

"Viktor...I may not remember much about last night, but what I know is this. I am not so weak that anyone can just coerce or force me to have sex with them if I hadn't wanted to. You didn't take advantage of me. If I am anything like my father when I'm drunk, I'm probably the one who practically coerced you to do that with me. I'm sure that I was willing Viktor. Don't blame yourself." Yuuri said firmly and knowing herself, she knew her words to be true. She becomes a completely different person when drunk, something she had discovered when she was younger.

Still unsure, Viktor hesitantly agreed to Yuuri's words, trusting her not to lie about it.

"Okay then, back to the first topic. Viktor, what are we supposed to do? The whole world probably thinks we are together because of the banquet. I-I'm unsure as to how to handle it... Not to mention our family..." Yuuri said worriedly, absent-mindedly nibbling on her lower lip as she imagined the repercussion of the previous night.

"What do you want to do, Yuuri?" Viktor asks seriously.

"You can decide what we'll be. I want you to be comfortable with what we will do."

"I...You are sure about me? I may not be what you want in the long run Viktor. I may appear strong due to my reputation but I have anxiety and confidence problems. Something that should have been impossible to have with the wins I have to my name and that is just the least of it. I...am losing inspiration Viktor. If the reason you like me is for my skating, I would probably never live up to your expectations. Contrary to beliefs, I am not undefeatable. A skater without inspiration may as well be retired. You...may not like what you'll see." As she says this, a self-deprecating smile appears on Yuuri's face. Years of self-doubt marring her face.

Viktor frowns, not liking the unpleasant smile that graced her face. Yuuri should not have to feel that about herself.

"Yuuri...I know very well how it feels to be liked by people because of reputation. I don't want you just because of what I know of you. I want you because I want to KNOW you. I want to see the Yuuri that no one sees aside from your family. Your likes, dislikes, your merits and your faults. All that makes Yuuri, Yuuri. That's what I want. Not the perfect gold medal winning skater but the person behind that. I'm just like you Yuuri. I also have my faults. You'd have parts of me that you will dislike or even hate. Everyone does. But they stay because they love the person not despite of their faults but also because of those. Because as much as you dislike or hate a trait of that person, you accept it as a part of them that makes them the person you love. You don't have to be perfect for me to want you Yuuri."

"I want to try with you, Yuuri. Even if it doesn't last, we'll never know if we never tried." Viktor said after a moment of silence as he lets what he said to Yuuri sink in. He waits, heart pounding in his ears, for Yuuri's answer.

He looked up at Yuuri when he hears her large intake of breath. Yuuri looks at him and their eyes meet. Releasing her breath, Yuuri, with trembling lips replied;

"I want to try with you too, Viktor."


End file.
